1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention generally relate to a universal plug and play (UPnP) device on a UPnP network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a UPnP description.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network has been developed to provide a method for easy and convenient communication between devices, such as information home appliances, wireless communication devices, and personal computer (PC) related devices, and services. UPnP is one of a number of middlewares which provide home network connections. UPnP provides a means for connecting and allowing communication among various devices and for providing a user with the services of the devices in a standardized way without a need for manipulation by an administrator or by user in a network environment such as home or a small office having no special administrator. In other words, devices connected to a UPnP network can easily access the network in order to inform other devices of available functions and services, can allow other devices to control the functions and services, and, when the other devices do not desire to use the functions and services, can enable the other devices to be removed from the UPnP network.
In a UPnP environment, devices connected to a UPnP network may be roughly classified as a control device (hereinafter will be referred to as a “control point”) which controls devices or as a controlled device (hereinafter will be referred to as UPnP devices) which is controlled by the control point. The UPnP network communicates according to a typical transmission control protocol(TCP)/Internet protocol(IP) because it is a TCP/IP-based network. When a UPnP device initially accesses the UPnP network, an IP address is allocated to the UPnP device for address designation. In order for a user to control a controlled device connected to the UPnP network by using the control point, a discovery process first has to be performed. If a controlled device is discovered, the services that can be performed in the controlled device have to be determined. In order to obtain service information, the controlled device generates a description of itself and provides the generated description to the control point. The description includes manufacturer information and product information of the controlled device and service information about any services that can be performed by the controlled device.